Family First- Redux
by darstar
Summary: Two missing scenes: one to right a terrible wrong that proves Cote's complaint that the writers have no respect for Ziva; and the other is an alternate ending because MW's final ep should be about him, not Gibbs smiling at his "new team". Spoiler Alert for Season 13 Finale "Family First".
_**I hated the finale, as I am sure quite a few of the Ziva fans did. Yes, I loved that Tony actually said "I loved Ziva", and kind of intimated to Tim that it wasn't a one-time fling. Yes, I loved that it is finally canon that Tony and Ziva were not just friends, but lovers. (And I don't believe Israel was the first and only time.) I loved that it was confirmed (sort of) that Ziva loved Tony, but I believe that was already said in PPF. I hated that GG killed Ziva, and of 'course now he is working damage control saying well actually, maybe she isn't dead, see how my brain works? I have never been a fan of the "Ziva has a baby named Tali and never tells Tony" scenario, for the very reason that Ziva-haters are burning the internet feeds with how awful Ziva was to treat Tony that way. There is no defense for that and now it is canon. Having said that, that baby was too cute and she and MW just killed it. So what is this about? I am adding two scenes, to right a terrible wrong and show us what the show didn't.**_

Disclaimers: I don't own them

 **Family First Redux**

"She was my family…" Kort reached for his gun, knowing it was a futile gesture. Tony fired the first shot, and soon the wooded meadow rang out with the report of rapid gun fired, until there was silence. The silence of death, and an ending to a tragedy that didn't have to happen.

 **Washington, DC**

Tony walked into his apartment, feeling no exhilaration or vindication over Kort's death; just relief that it was one last thing he had to deal with. Because he had far too much on his plate right now to deal with anything else other than what was before him. His father looked up expectantly, noting the sad look on Tony's face. Misunderstanding the expression, Sr. got up from his seat and approached his son with a look of apology and condolence. He placed a comforting hand on Tony's arm, his voice soft. "I'm sorry, Jr. I guess he wasn't there after all?"

Tony glanced sideways at his father, sighing deeply at his own frustration. "Oh, he was there. We got him. Trent Kort will never hurt anyone again." Sr. visibly brightened at this unexpected news.

"You got the bastard? That's great news, Jr.!" Tony snapped his head to glare at his father.

"Great news? That another person is dead; that my gun helped to kill a human being?" Tony ran his hand through his hair. Sr. looked askance at his son.

"It's never bothered you before."

Tony looked up at that, his face clearly unhappy. "Hasn't it? It's different now, Dad. It's…not the same." Tony looked around. "Where's Tali?" Sr. expression changed from confusion to pure, unadulterated love.

"Taking a nap. She should be up soon…should I go wake her?" Tony put a hand on his Dad's shoulder to restrain his enthusiasm, silently shaking his head no. He peeked into the bedroom, amazed again at this wondrous child he and Ziva had created.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, then we can find something for dinner." Tony cracked his neck, the tension only slightly improving since this nightmare started. Had it only been a week?

"Oh, before you do that, Jr. I have something for you." Sr. went into the kitchen and came back with a large envelope in his hand.

Tony frowned. "What's that?"

Sr. shrugged. "I don't really know. You got one of those notices from the post office that you had a pick up. Tali and I went down…everyone just loved her, do you know she…"

"Dad…" Tony cut him off. He was glad his dad was so excited about Tali, and that he was clearly going to help out, but he was tired and could he just get to the point?

Sr. grimaced. "Oh, right. Well anyway, a very nice lady gave me this. Apparently it fell behind some crates. They were very apologetic that you didn't get it when it should have been delivered. Which I should have recorded, now that I think about it. Anyway, here it is." Tony took the plain envelope, noting it had no markings whatsoever. He started to get nervous, thinking of a smaller envelope that had a profound effect on his health.

"Dad, I'm going to take this into the kitchen, you stay here." Sr. looked alarmed.

"Is everything ok?" He looked anxiously toward the bedroom where Tali was still sleeping.

Tony smiled without humor. "Probably, just…stay there, ok?" Tony walked slowly into his kitchen, silently fingering the package. He stared at it for a few minutes and then gave himself a shake. Taking a deep breath, he undid the clasp and peered inside. He could see a smaller, cream colored envelope inside, which he slid out.

He laid it on the counter and stared at it, trying to calm himself over what he was looking at. "What is it, Tony? You look, well you look like you're about to pass out or something." Tony didn't answer at first. Gently taking the envelope he walked back into the living room and sank down onto the sofa.

"Son?"

"It's from Ziva." Tony's voiced cracked, belying his emotions. Sr. looked shocked and then elated.

"She's alive?" He almost shrieked, quickly covering his mouth to not disturb the sleeping child. But Tony shook his head sadly.

"The post mark is July 15, 2014." He looked up at his dad, his eyes filled with tears. As one, they both turned to look at Tali, understanding the significance of the time frame.

"Do you want me to leave?" His father asked. He had no idea what was in this letter, but he was sure it was private and he was also sure Tony wouldn't want an audience. But to his surprise, Tony reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No, stay...please?" Tony looked at his father with such emotion that Sr. slowly sat back down, and waited. Tony took another deep breath and opened the letter he never received. He recognized Ziva's loping handwriting, always surprised at how girly it was.

" _Dearest Tony,_

 _I am writing this to tell you of some news that I must share with you. I do not know how you will feel about it but I know in my heart that I have no right to withhold it from you. We have a daughter, Tony. A beautiful little girl, that I have named Tali. I supposed you are wondering why I waited until our Tali was born before I let you know about her, but it was not for lack of desire or because I thought you had no right to know._

 _This was a difficult pregnancy for me, Tony; and there was more than one scare. How could I tell you there would be a child, and then tell you there would not? No, I had to wait until the baby was born, and healthy. I was so worried that she would be born too soon and then she was almost two weeks late! Please understand and do not be angry._

 _I am not writing to make demands, or even asking you to do anything…I do not feel I have the right. But I hope you will want to know your daughter and be in her life. I will accept whatever place I will have as the mother of your child, if it is only that. I have sent you some things for you to have. Please keep them safe._

 _I know you do not like children, so I am sure this will be a shock for you. As I said, I hope you will embrace our child. If you cannot, I will understand; and Tali and I will take care of ourselves. Even if she never knows you, she will know that she was made from love and she will know of her father. I love you very much, Tony. I have many regrets, but I will never regret you. You gave me this beautiful life, and I will be forever grateful for that._

 _Love, Ziva."_

Tony's hand shook as he folded the letter, the tears sliding down his cheeks. "She didn't keep it from me. She was telling me about Tali. She wanted me to know, she wanted me to know Tali." Tony brought his hands to his face. Sr. took the letter and read it for himself as Tony upended the remaining contents. Some photos tumbled out, along with a document. Tony grabbed the photos, grinning wide as he saw Ziva holding a newborn Tali, a huge smile on her face. There was another picture of Tali swaddled with her kelev beside her. Tony laid them down for Sr. to see, unfolded the document and sucked in his breath. It was a copy of Tali's birth certificate. She was born on July 8, 2014. _His_ birthday, his own daughter was born on his birthday! He read every line, which Ziva thoughtfully had translated into English. _"Talia Antonia David-DiNozzo."_

Sr. looked puzzled. "I don't understand, Jr. If Ziva sent you this, why did that Israeli woman say Ziva told her she never told you about Tali?" Tony looked thoughtful at the question and the answer brought him sadness.

"Ziva was protecting me, as she always did. She took the blame for my failure to respond. She had no reason to do that, but she wanted no one to question my actions. Or inaction in this case." Tony hung his head in grief, at yet another burden Ziva shouldered that was not hers to bear.

"Oh my God!" Tony's sudden outburst startled his father. He turned an anguished face toward Sr. "Ziva never heard from me, she thought I didn't want anything to do with Tali. She died thinking I didn't love her!" Tony ran his hands through his hair, horrified by this revelation. Sr. looked just as stricken.

"It wasn't your fault, Jr.; you never got the letter…"

"She didn't know that!" Tony burst out. The sudden wail from the bedroom made him close his eyes, silently rebuking himself for his lack of self-control. He was going to have to be careful about a lot of things that he never gave a second thought to: swearing, drinking, women…

Tony realized with a sudden clarity that he didn't care that he was going to have to give up those things for a while, maybe even a _long_ while. He would be making changes in his life because he now had a daughter. This innocent little girl had just lost her world and he was going to make damn sure she got it back. He was her father, her _Abba_ ; his heart clenched with love and he vowed that he would protect her and never, _ever_ …let her forget her Ima.

 **The next day…**

Tony purposely made his goodbyes brief, having made his decision to leave he was ready to move on. He decided to not tell the others of the letter from Ziva, believing that it belonged to him and Tali, not to be shared. Maybe someday, but not any time soon. He was surprise at how free he felt once he made his final exit from the Navy Yard, a heavy burden had been lifted. The past year had been a challenge for him, and he knew he needed to do something but was at a loss at to what that was. It took a little girl with brown curly hair and hazel eyes to make him see the truth.

Tony opened the door to his apartment, smiling as he heard the laughter of his daughter. "Abba!" Tali ran over to her father as soon as she saw him, her arms open wide and her face beaming. Tony reached down and swung her up, making her laugh. He cuddled his daughter to his chest, and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I love you, Tali David-DiNozzo."

 _ **That's all I can do right now. Ziva was not a bitch and kept the baby from Tony; and Tony held and kissed Tali and told her he loved her. I can understand maybe not doing the l love you thing, and we know Tony had to hold her to get her in and out of the highchair, car seat, stroller etc. It was just weird to not ever see it. I won't be doing a Ziva is alive story because it is too exhausting to think about and there's already a bunch out there. I will say that I don't subscribe to the "Ziva is in danger and purposely left Tali" scenario. I have a plausible idea, I just can't write it.**_


End file.
